


Antes do Amanhecer

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Elfos, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon está fugindo de lobos e simplesmente não esperava entrar na área pertencente a uma criatura que até então acreditava ser imaginária, será que ele tem o que é necessário para pagar sua passagem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes do Amanhecer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Os uivos eram ouvidos ao longe, embora isso pudesse ser apenas uma ilusão causada pela mata fechada daquela floresta inexplorada, um homem se movimentava entre as árvores para se distanciar o mais rápido possível dos animais que lhe chamavam. Não tinha medo, na realidade só não queria ver-se obrigado a matar aqueles lobos apenas porque estava tanto arrumar sua próxima refeição. Ele entendia como poucos o funcionamento do mundo animal, sabia que nem sempre as mortes de humanos era “por mal” como muitos caçadores gostavam de pensar e até hoje, depois de adulto, não entendia porque eles pensavam assim. Animais não eram humanos e julgá-los por esses valores não fazia sentido.

  
A certa altura da perseguição, pode perceber que estava seguindo um cheiro, era adocicado, suave e meloso, quase o mesmo que sentia com intensidade quando havia circo na cidade e as crianças saiam para comprar doces. Embora esse parecesse mais natural, mais certo, unido com a floresta ao redor quase como se fosse uma flor exótica a soltar seu perfume no ar e foi então que se tocou. Faltavam duas horas para o amanhecer. Por um segundo travou, seus olhos buscaram pelas árvores qualquer coisa que fosse incomum, qualquer coisa e foi quando deu um passo para trás que percebeu estar se chocando com alguma coisa que definitivamente não tinha ali.

  
Virou-se lentamente e se deparou com duas esferas douradas brilhando. Deu um passo para trás, caindo no chão com um baque surdo em cima das folhas e só então percebeu que as esferas eram olhos. Acompanhado de um rosto branco, cabelos ruivos e orelhas levemente pontiagudas se destacando por entre os fios que estavam alinhados em uma trança perfeita apesar do ambiente adverso. Havia um sorriso de trapaça, um cheiro adocicado e uma harpa em sua mão. Gon soube na hora do que se tratava e um Elfo, um elfo do amanhecer que estava vindo buscá-lo e ao invés de temer por sua vida, sentiu-se maravilhado por aquela criatura.

  
\- Você é muito bonito.

  
Por um segundo o ruivo pareceu não ter entendido o que o homem havia lhe dito, mas provou-se falso quando ele sorriu de maneira aberta e mais embevecida.

  
\- Você também não é feio, humano.  
\- Eu sou Gon, pode me chamar assim.  
\- Gon.

  
O elfo repitiu o nome como se tivesse saboreando a palavra com seus lábios finos, Gon pensou em como seria senti-lo juntos aos seus e balançou automaticamente a cabeça, pensando que talvez aquele cheiro doce estivesse lhe intoxicando de alguma forma. Não que ele estivesse se importando com isso.

  
\- Eu sou Hisoka e você está nos meus domínios.  
\- Você vai me matar?  
\- Tem algo para me oferecer?

  
Percebeu então que não tinha trago nada, isso porque não fazia parte dos seus planos ficar a noite toda correndo dos lobos e além disso, mesmo que fizesse parte ele nunca iria se lembrar de trazer algo para oferecer. Não entendia muito bem o que os elfos do amanhecer faziam com os humanos que achava, diziam que eles matavam, outro raptavam, era muito confuso para o cavalheiro se lembrar. Também tinha o fato de estar sempre curioso sobre coo seria um desses então... Ele iria acabar vindo sem nada mesmo assim.

  
\- Nada além do meu corpo.  
\- Serve.

  
O elfo pulou em cima dele, suas mãos tocaram nas roupas que estava usando e logo se viu nu, embora não soubesse quando as retirou. Talvez tivesse sido mágica dos elfos. Isso o deixava ainda mais excitado.

  
A mão dele não era o que achava que seria. Era leve e suave, apesar da unha arranhar um pouco conforme passava-as pelo seu corpo, não era exatamente ruim, mas era algo comum. Todas as mulheres que já se deitara, não tinham unhas tão grande ou afiada. A mão dele passeou por seu abdômen, pelos braços segurando-os acima da cabeça, com uma força que não soube exatamente medir, mas que sem duvidas não era comparado a nenhum homem com que já havia comparado punhos. Inevitavelmente sentiu o seu sexo pulsar com vida e percebeu os olhos dourados do elfo brilhando em diversão.

  
Sentiu as pernas flexíveis e magras do ruivo se entrelaçando as suas, de alguma forma também estava sem a parte de baixo de suas vestes, a sensação pele contra pele só o fez gemer de forma um pouco baixa. Vibrante e que fez Hisoka beijá-lo, seus lábios eram finos, suaves e mais calmos do que qualquer mulher que havia beijado, sua língua era hábil e mexias-se de forma única. A excitação vinha de maneira natural, de maneira desesperada que nunca soube que era capaz.

  
O que se passou a seguir foi como uma ilusão, seu corpo parecia se fundir ao dele, tornando-se uma coisa só. As luzes pareciam mais brilhantes e as gotas de orvalho pareceram pequenos arco-íris aprisionados em garrafas. O vento trazia uns cheiros novos, maravilhoso e único que o homem nunca havia percebido antes, naqueles momentos antes do sol nascer Gon sentiu-se pleno e maravilhado.

  
Uma vez disseram para tomar cuidado ao entrar na floresta, lá havia Elfos do Amanhecer, eles só podem ser visto nesse pequeno período de tempo e sempre cobram algo para deixá-lo passar. Caso não traga nada consigo, ele tomará o seu próprio corpo.


End file.
